Lucy
by ScorpionFantasy
Summary: Natsu has always known that Lucy is someone different; special. But after a year of without Lucy, Natsu finds himself distracted to her small changes. But she's still Lucy. (NaLu/based on the start of Avatar arc up to Chap. 466)
1. I - Hair

_**A/N: A tribute to Lucy because I love her hair now. Just can't help it.**_

 _ **Spoiler alert!: If you aren't updated with the latest chapters in the manga, then spoiler up ahead.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All goes to Hiro Mashima, not me, or anyone else.**_

* * *

For most of his life, all Natsu thought of was how to get stronger and stronger. Being a Fairy Tail mage, he takes pride for enjoying a good fight, and never backing down from a challenge. Especially when it concerns someone he holds deep in his heart. That was one of the plenty wisdom Igneel had thought him; and one of the few he actually remembered.

That was one of the reason he left for a year.

Natsu didn't really thought that, after a year, the guild would be disbanded as well. But that was the least of his worries now. What was done was done. All in the past, right? Now that they were rebuilding the guild, with Erza as their new and seventh guild master (much to his chagrin and terror) all was well.

Except, maybe in terms of his former partner.

Lucy Heartfilia is just the same as she was when he left, yet at the same time, very much different. In terms of personality, she's still the same cheery and kind girl she is. She's still all smiles despite the one year of desperation and loneliness she went through for finding all of her guildmates. He knew that. They were her only family left. That was obvious. Natsu was the closest she could ever have. For that, he was honored. Their reunion made her brimming with tears of happiness, and truth to be told, Natsu felt warm just seeing her that happy.

Honestly, he did missed her while he was gone. All her nagging and weirdness combined. He really did.

She changed. She had gotten stronger, he noted. Of course, she still needs more practice. After all, a girl like Lucy has more room to improve. He was grinning his biggest when they reunited, despite his disheveled self and long shaggy hair. And perhaps, maybe it was because of that one year of not having Lucy Heartfilia by his side that he finally noticed her worth (and maybe, because of his stripped innocence when he and Gildarts accidentally exchanged their bags and causing him to read his many, many magazines of nothing but girls).

Don't get him wrong, he had always held Lucy dear to him ever since he first met and rescued her. But somewhere around the blurred line, their relationship changed from the 'best of friends', to bordering 'more than friends'. And it shocked him because, while all of these are big reasons, he got distracted by her hair.

As stated from before, Lucy _did_ change. The most distinguished one was her hair.

It confused him greatly; Erza had long hair, Mira had long hair, Juvia had long hair (but she clings to Gray so, no), Bisca had long hair (and happily married, so no), Wendy had long hair. Heck, almost every girl he meets and saw in Fiore had long hair! So it shouldn't be so confusing. He shouldn't be confused. Lucy growing her hair long isn't so much of a big deal, no?

But, the thing is, it did confused him. Back when her hair isn't that long, it didn't reach him when he's beside her whenever the wind is blowing; caressing the rough, battled skin of his with its silk tendrils, practically enticing him. Back when her hair isn't long, it didn't sway ever so gently as she walked. Now he was staring at the golden locks as it swayed gently along her hips. Back when her hair isn't long, he wouldn't wonder every time she run her slender fingers through it, imagining his own fingers run through those soft locks. Back when her hair isn't long, she didn't use too much of that shampoo of hers. Yes, her scent still tickles his nose like before but, now that her hair is longer, she used even more shampoo. And now its vanilla sweetness is practically invading his senses.

"Hey, do you think I should cut my hair like before?"

Natsu turned to stare at her from her couch, done with her episode of lecturing him from randomly just barging into her house again. She was fingering a lock of blonde hair, a look of contemplation in her face. Lucy was always thinking, trivial matters or no, she's always thinking. One of her weirdness. But Natsu could see she didn't really want to cut it. Why would she bother asking him then? Was it for a reason? Was it for someone? Why cut it, if she loves her hair? Hair is important to women, right? Natsu knew little about that matter but, he knew Lucy. That's enough for him.

"Why?" he drawled from his place. Happy was raiding her fridge for fish, again. But he could definitely hear the way he would usually roll his tongue, donning that goofy, teasing face of his.

 _You liiiiiiikke her._

Lucy shrugged. "Just a thought..." Natsu missed the way those chocolate eyes of hers glanced his way, seeking. She composed herself when those eyes of his stared at her.

Natsu let his eyes scan her then. With her long hair, she looks pretty. He knew that a long time ago, Lucy is pretty. But the way it flow down her sweet curves brought out her appeal even more. With her long hair, it tickled his skin without even her knowing. With her long hair, it rendered him breathless whenever the wind blew; giving him the opportunity to appreciate the way those locks danced along with the wind, caressing that pale skin of hers. Maybe, someday, he'll find an excuse to run his fingers over it. Just to see for himself, how smooth and soft it would feel against his calloused fingertips.

Confused or not, Natsu knew his decision. Whether or not it sparked his affection for her even more, she's still his Lucy. And he'll let the wind take them where they'll go. For now, he'll cherish the deep bond they share that no one else has.

"Don't. I like it."

Natsu had never seen Lucy so red in his life before. But her smile was worth it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Like it? Hate it? A little bit of both? Please tell me. This is a short story (kinda like a series of one-shots), concerning of just Natsu paying even more attention to Lucy now._**

 ** _I - Hair_**

 ** _II - Skin_**

 ** _III - Eyes_**

 ** _IV - Lips_**

 ** _So, hair is done. Next, shall be 'Skin". NALU ALL THE WAY!_**

 ** _p.s: congrats for Erza! You earned that title!_**


	2. II - Skin

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVS AND THE ALERTS GUYS! It warmed me! VERY!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, just the plot.**_

* * *

Truth be told, Natsu is not ignorant when it comes towards Lucy's figure. Naïve or no, Natsu is still a man. But his respect towards Lucy is far more important than any lewd thoughts.

Of course, to Natsu, he seems to be the only man known to mankind who has that respect.

Everywhere they go, since they have started this journey, Natsu has spied and glared at every man drooling over Lucy wherever they go.

Lucy doesn't need to know why no man had ever answered her, despite their lingering eyes.

Everyone in their guild knows how much skin Lucy exposed; with her short skirts that threatened to expose the cheeks of her bottom whenever she bents, and leaving the creamy texture of her legs exposed to the cold air. She always wear sleeveless clothes, or either donning shirts that exposed her midriffs. She isn't as toned as Erza, but Natsu has enough experience to know how soft and addicting her skin is.

How many times had he seen Lucy naked after she took her shower? How many times had her towel loosen always when his eyes were lowered? How many times had his hands accidentally brushed her supple and full chest?

Natsu had lost count.

But every touch, Natsu had engraved it in his mind.

* * *

When they were rebuilding the guild, Natsu was more than happy to assist. But Gray wasn't blind enough whenever his rival slash bestfriend turn his onyx eyes over to his blonde friend. He arched his brow in amusement, when Natsu would snap his eyes back to anywhere but Lucy, shaking his head as if to scold himself ' _No-no!'_.

Lucy, opposite to Natsu, was grumbling under her breath; cursing the heat of the sun as sweat rolled down her forehead and coating her pale legs and arms. Her hair was tied up into a side ponytail, but Natsu could still see with his sharp eyes the way the strands stuck to her slender neck in teasing swirls of gold. Her skin shone under the beam of the sun with the thin sheen of sweat, emphasizing the creamy tone of her complexion.

How could sweat be so appealing? How could Lucy pull it off? Whatever the reason, it brought sweet warmth to Natsu's cheeks.

And it brought amusement to Gray's growing smirk.

* * *

"You're blushing, Natsu."

Face struck with horror, Natsu stuttered, "W-what the hell!?"

Not bothered with Natsu's outburst, Gray merely wiped his face with a towel, hiding the upward tilt of his lips from Natsu. He was blunt, just as he should be when handling someone like Natsu. He's probably shaking off the growing fondness he had for the celestial mage.

"You know, keep denying it and you'll lose," Gray shot him a serious look. "You'll lose to someone who's faster to get her."

Gray left him like that; a dumbfounded and shock expression crossing his face. Gray supports their bond, one that is hard to break even by the biggest and hardest stone. And one that could bring smiles to their unwavering devotion to each other. But if Natsu's going to wait for forever, and ignore the chemistry between them, then all might be wasted for them. It wasn't as if he's doing the exact same thing as Mira (who's trying to usher them together). No, Gray would let them build their relationship. And they could work it out themselves. What he said was an encouragement.

He'll be damned if Natsu let Lucy wait.

* * *

That night, as Natsu had been doing ever since, he went through Lucy's window for access; finding her apartment empty and her door locked as usual.

Happy had stayed with Charle, seemingly happy with their reunion after one year. The blue exceed had been trying to prove how much he'd gotten stronger to the female exceed, in which Wendy stared on gleefully and all the while chuckling in amusement.

Sometimes, Natsu wondered. Happy had openly (and bluntly) embraced and expressed his affections towards Charle. Happy was as clueless as he was, right? Natsu had expected before that romance would come in last for the exceed just as he had thought for himself. But Happy had went on; thinking about Charle instead of _just_ fish. He was happy and proud for his bestfriend, for finding his significant other.

Natsu, however, was different. Before Lucy, the guild was sure that he would be with Lisanna. The youngest Strauss is still and will remain as one of his bestfriends. But that was just it. A friend. Even before Lucy. But now that he has Lucy, the guild saw something in him that they haven't seen when he was with Lisanna.

By then, they knew.

Except, of course, for the duo itself.

Now, Natsu wasn't sure. When Gray had given him a piece of advise (if it was an advice. Natsu will take it as that), Natsu felt something inside him. It was different. Never before, even as he go charging headfirst at battles did he felt it. No. Getting into fights and fighting for his loved ones and for the guild, it brought him a sense of thrill and excitement, as well as sheer determination and faith to win it. No negativity in it. But what Gray had said, it brought a spark of panic swell in his stomach; forcing a lump in his throat. He felt undeniably cold.

What if, there would come a day when Lucy would no longer want to do missions or jobs with him. What if, someday, Lucy would be sitting next to another man, rather than him? What if, another one would come barging in her apartment that wasn't him? Worse, what if he would come through her window as usual, and see another man with Lucy instead of _just_ Lucy?

These thoughts sent a cold grip his heart in ice. And it wouldn't be Gray's ice.

"Natsu!"

Blinking, Natsu didn't even notice Lucy until she was standing before him, her hands akimbo. How he didn't hear the sound of her jiggling keys and the twisting of her lock, Natsu wanted to slap his head for letting his guard down. That was absurd.

Lucy opened her mouth to lecture the rosette for his usual way of visit, but the words died in her throat the moment she saw the look on his face. Gone was her bubbling irritation replaced with the need to understand and know the reason for her friend's distress. He didn't even greet her with his usual blinding grin. Instead, his eyebrows were softly furrowed, and his lips twisted ever so slightly into a small frown. The look in his eyes were long and thoughtful; serious. Which is unheard for Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu," she inched closer, kneeling before him. "What's wrong?"

Natsu drop his gaze, mentally kicking himself when his eyes caught sight of the creamy skin from Lucy's low-cut shirt. It was tempting, and his fingers twitched —itching to touch. Fortunately, he was able to fight down the blood rushing to his cheeks. He didn't get it. He had seen plenty of skin from his other guildmates. Erza, tan and toned in all the right places (and the fact they used to bathe together when they were young), didn't cause him any perverse idea. Lisanna and Mirajane, both beautiful and pale sisters, didn't even made him glance twice. Lucy is far by the only female in their guild who exposed too much of their skin. He _did_ appreciate it before. But never to this extent. Each day, he was fighting harder to just keep his eyes away from those exposed milky skin. Now, his battles are getting harder. And more futile.

Sighing, Natsu unconsciously closed his eyes, ridding his thoughts of a battle-riddened Lucy. Because for a man who enjoys a good battle, he finds Lucy —always flawless and proper— incredibly irresistable when she emerges victorious, with all her bruises and cuts.

He didn't notice Lucy straightened herself before him, walking behind the couch on where he sat and stood exactly behind him. He didn't notice her until those slender fingers of her went to his temple. He stiffened, eyes flying wide open when her fingertips rubbed in circular motions.

It was comforting, and relaxing. Those fingers massaging his temples and skimming over his hair brought an intense wave of pleasure that made those tense muscles of his uncoil. He slumped on the couch, leaning his head back towards her touch. Her fingers were warm, and it was soothing. Natsu was left totally under her mercy.

He was wrapped around her fingers.

"Better?" Lucy asked, glancing down to inspect Natsu. A warm smile graced her lips when she saw the content smile on Natsu, smiling like a purring cat as he snuggled comfortably on her couch. How she could never truly get mad at him, she would never find out.

"Yeah," Natsu drawled. "You always make me feel better."

It was a simple statement that made Lucy's heart flutter.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you guys... two more..._**

 ** _Rainbowpoptartcat — Thank you! I'm glad you think it's adorable. I was a bit doubtful about it._**

 ** _fawny — hehehe. Natsu is just to sweet for his own good._**

 ** _Rose Jean Black — Thank you for the review! And yes, her reactions are very important! It's good for you to pick up on that. And I'm glad you like it._**

 ** _Peace out, guys :D_**


	3. III - Eyes

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here! Thank you everyone, for the reviews (it has definitely boasted my motivation), for the favs and alerts, and just for reading, thank you for taking your time to read. This is the second to the last chapter, and I hope it's alright. Enjoy!_**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail. All goes to Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

It was when she was in the most determined that Natsu found her attractive the most.

Fire was his magic, his signature, and his very power and might as well add; his favorite food. So it was almost natural that Natsu would be drawn towards the fire in Lucy's eyes like a moth to a flame. It was quite the beauty, and such a strong emotion. And Natsu likes strong. Just to himself, Natsu likes Lucy just the way she is now; because in all honesty, he likes to be the one who protects Lucy. He likes to be the one Lucy always think of a man who would give his life just to protect his woman.

Of course, his family and friends would be the same too, because they all have each other's backs. But Lucy is different.

Natsu is clearly not an expert when it comes to reading people. He heard back when he was younger, that the eyes is the window to a person's soul. Happy is just happy; Gray is too aloof for him to even guess what the heck is wrong with the ice maker; Lisanna is always cheerful, and so is Wendy. Charle and Erza had that same confident glint in their eyes. Though Natsu understands Erza because of her strength and authority now as master, he was still uncertain with Charle's reason.

Lucy, however, is a myriad of emotions.

Brown. Nothing exactly special to that color. But Natsu had looked enough, knew enough the way those chocolate eyes of Lucy works. Her eyes always crinkle in the slightest, a warm brown when she's smiling her biggest; an added glint when she's grinning. It was glassy and soft, whenever she's sympathetic. Then she would flutter those long eyelashes, flashing a coy smile with the dark gaze of hers when she's playful or trying to play seductive. And then it would turn an even darker shade of brown, almost black, when she's livid. But when she was most determined, ready to protect, Natsu liked it the most, feeling a swell of pride in his chest whenever Lucy displays such strength. It was always during a battle, when her chocolate eyes would hardened in determination, yet at the same time, it was bright and hazel because of the reason for what and why she was fighting for; for who she was fighting for.

It was one of those time Natsu would let her stand for herself.

That was Natsu's favorite.

He never liked the glint of sadness in her eyes.

He saw it first when her father tried to get her back. It was honestly hard to look at, because Lucy was always happy and pleasant to everyone, for everyone. Natsu wouldn't pride himself for his lack of reading people, but he is most certainly sure that he's the best at reading Lucy. So he knows; that sadness was there when her father died, and it was worse. It was there whenever she remembers her mother. And then he saw it twice; right after she saved them back during Face, and the last time was when before he left.

He didn't know which golden key, but it was certainly lacking.

He hated it, and it got worst when he came back after one year. She was smiling that time, crying. But he saw it, though he didn't mention. He would admit to himself that he's repeatedly beating himself for it. Because he was responsible for it. Lucy lost one of her closest comrade, and all of her friends and family when the guild disbanded, and then because he left abruptly.

Right now, it was still there.

It was especially obvious when Mest finally told them of Makarov's reason for disbanding the guild, and his dangerous mission as an undercover. Natsu was shocked that time as well, just like the others. And there was no doubt that saving Makarov―their previous master, their father―would be the obvious thing to do. Although Natsu has enough faith to believe that the master doesn't need any saving, but they could lend a hand. Especially to something against the Arbaless Kingdom. But he had seen, even in its slightest change, the way her eyes flicker in worry and sadness.

She has lost far too many times.

And now, as Natsu stood just far away from the rays of the moonlight, he stared at Lucy as she sat hunched on her bed; her hair out of its restraints, flowing down freely over her shoulders and a golden crown under the beam of the moon. Tomorrow, they begin their infiltration. Tomorrow, they'll start another battle. And as usual, all their lives would depend on it.

It was nights like this, that Lucy let Natsu stay. For whatever reason, she never revealed. But it was always silent, with Natsu unusually quiet most of the time, respecting the silent bond between his most trusted friend. These nights were frequent, and no one but them knew. And of course, Happy. But he was always asleep, missing the small exchanges between him and Lucy.

In these nights, Natsu saw the myriad of emotions of hers, unguarded. In these nights, Natsu grew closer to her. Until eventually, he wanted to be the reason to end all those sadness in those chocolate eyes. Her smiles and grins are bright, yet fleeting. Natsu wished it to be washed away. Because that's who Lucy is.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Natsu let his weight drop on the soft bed of Lucy's. Normally, he wouldn't find sitting down next to Lucy to be so difficult―for the lack of a better word in his vocabulary. But he could blame it to Gray, for spouting random words concerning him and Lucy that caused him to see her in a different light.

No, a _brighter_ light.

He could also assume this to be the one Igneel had sometimes told him; of his ' _coming of age_ '. Whatever he didn't understand back then, he understood a smidgen now.

Mentally shaking off his thoughts, Natsu placed a hand over Lucy's, which was gently placed on her knee.

She looked up to him, surprised for initiating the first contact. It was always her. At the same time, Natsu saw clear of those glassy eyes she was hiding from him. His heart clenched at the sight.

 _I'm sorry_. He wanted to say. But knowing Lucy, she would wave it off, stating that he has no fault or whatsoever. But he was at fault. He left her; with nothing but a stinking letter. It was a selfish move, now that he thought about it. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly.

"We'll get gramps back," he murmured. For emphasis, he squeezed her hand. "We'll be complete again." he said instead. Words were never his forte. And he found this the easiest to reassure Lucy, yet the same time, pathetic.

Natsu searched through her eyes, willing to pass his message as he stared at her. "And then I promise, no more." _No more losing. You won't be left alone anymore._

Losing Igneel was the only time Natsu felt the lost. He had been searching since then, for all of his life―would have still then if he hadn't seen him since Acnologia. For Igneel, he'll search to the end of the earth. So he knew the feeling when he saw the tabs Lucy kept on everyone in the guild; saw the rush of emotions in her eyes when they finally reunited. He saw the change, because it had started with him. He was aware of the dullness when he first saw Lucy, then the added hope when she saw Wendy and Charle. For a moment, Natsu thought she would crumble when Wendy rejected and when they thought Gray changed for the worse. But when Erza came, Natsu fought. To hell to those worshipers. He fought that enormous thing or whatever it is for Lucy. She'll get everyone back.

For Lucy. He had done it. Sometimes, Natsu wondered how long had he been acting and fighting for her. He was by her side as far as he could remember, as was she. She could complain and nag all she wants, but she wouldn't dare wish Natsu to change. But the direction their friendship is headed, is one Natsu is clueless of, but definitely curious about. He was nervous to make a mistake, because Lucy is a fragile person.

She must have seen the change in his eyes when she suddenly let out a giggle. Ever so gently, she turned the hand under Natsu's, cupping his hand and placing it to her warm cheek. Natsu blinked when a shed of tear fell from her eye to his thumb, wiping it out off reflex. It left a trail, but she was still beautiful.

"I can't ask what you're thinking," she mumbled. "But, actions do speak louder than words." she smiled, soft under the moonlight, and serene under Natsu's gaze.

"Thank you." she grinned, appreciating the reassurance from him. Though he may try hard at times, whatever Natsu says, always has a deeper meaning than he lets on.

Nights like this, Natsu could always feel him getting closer to Lucy. For he always found something new about her, that only he could hold the knowledge to. Tonight, Natsu found his new favorite emotion in Lucy's reflective eyes.

It was glassy, mostly because of the withheld tears, but seeing himself in her eyes like a mirror feels like she holds him within her. Then her eyes would crinkle, glowing in all its warm, chocolate color in joy, relief, gratefulness, and something else.

It was intense, and it shook him to the core. But the look was addicting at its best.

* * *

 ** _A/N: We're back in school and it's shhhiiiiiiiiiittttttttt... Yep._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you for these following people for reviewing:_**

 ** _OgaxHilda_**

 ** _Senbei x Cup Ramen_**

 ** _Rainbowpoptartcat_**

 ** _Sawakaze-Steph16_**

 _ **WhiteWinterStar**_

 _ **Lyonsgirl**_

 _ **I'm sorry I can't reply now, cuz I'm really in a hurry right now. I will reply, later via pm. Also: Special Mention goes to Cassi0chan ! For helping me out and pointing out my mistakes. Helpful one indeed (especially for our English test XD). Again, thank you for that.**_

 _ **P.P.S I know that there are a lot of flamers in this site. I'm not stupid. But let me tell you (you know who you are), that PMing me to DELETE my stories and telling me that it SUCKS won't change a thing. Because one; you are wasting your time. Not just on me but for every author out there. Your opinion is not needed when others obviously enjoy it. Besides, why read something that you don't like? It's either you are bitter about something or you're just a plain sh*tty person. I replied to you in a rude manner because you messaged me in a rude manner. What you give is what you get. Two; I write to improve my skills and to see what I could do, and how many I could attract to my stories. I'm no professional yet, so mistakes are given. Nobody is perfect. Three; I also write for my readers, for they are the reason who inspired me to continue, and to say that I DO have the potential, just more practice. One saying to delete this story against tons who enjoyed it... It's obvious. And I do not want to disappoint. Just saying because I do not tolerate anyone just stepping down on me, and also for the other authors out there experiencing the same thing. What you flamers are doing is foolish and childish, and definitely not even worth a second. I put this last because, I don't want to dampen the mood before reading.**_

 _ **So please, while I'm kind at the moment, just stop your bullshit.**_


	4. IV - Lips

**_A/N: Ok guys, sorry for the late update. Really. Life was hectic, school was hectic. And some teachers can't just remember that we have more than one subject. God. But here it is, the final chapter to this mini/short story._**

 ** _NOTE: FLASHBACK IS FROM CHAPTER 453 FROM THE MANGA, WITH THE CURRENT BEING CHAPTER 466. Just so you know and that you wouldn't get confused._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 _When everyone was left to their own devices, Natsu only had one place in his mind in where he could forget everything. Even for just a moment. After the true story behind Mavis and Zeref was told by the former herself, Natsu just wanted to relax. Of course, the guild and everyone in it, accepted Mavis wholeheartedly despite her obvious resentment to her mistake of loving Zeref. They could never find it in themselves, Natsu included, to hate the first._

 _She made Fairy Tail._

 _She brought them together._

 _And Natsu was grateful because, it was almost like, she brought him and Lucy together._

 _Thinking of his friend, he went on his merry way to her window, choosing her place as his spot to think over things, just like what everyone is doing now. He could never do it alone; overthinking was something he didn't like to do. Words were merely just a flattery to describe something, someone, or a situation itself. Words can never really capture something itself for what it is until you experience yourself. But you won't find the words, because you're left speechless._

 _That was what Natsu felt when he entered the warmth of Lucy's apartment. And there she was, on her desk, her hand writing and spilling her thoughts on her book._

 _Happy was the one who went to the celestial mage first, while he stood dumbly for a moment, just staring._

 _He couldn't deny his attraction towards her now. Why should he? There's nothing wrong with liking Lucy. She was beautiful, smart, kind and caring, and funny too. Most of the times, unintentionally so. Besides, what was the use of denying it with words? All that would lead is to complications. And he treasur_ ed _his relationship with her more than anything else._

 _When Natsu got out of his stupor, he approached Lucy with a grin, feeling at ease just at the mere sight of her. She didn't even notice that he and Happy were here. As he got closer, Natsu noticed the way her lips moved, mouthing the words as she wrote._

 _He found the action quite endearing._

 _With thoughts filled with those deliscious lips of hers, Natsu felt his heart sped up. He_ _likes her lips; the way it curved when she smiles, the way it flushes with color when she grins her widest, the way it turned deep red when she purses her lips, the way it looks so cute when she pouts, and just the way it looks so kissable and tempting when she bites it._

 _When she got over her anger, as she always would, Lucy smiled at them that made Natsu's heart race. It was for both he and Happy. But sometimes, he wanted to be selfish and think that it was just for him._

 _But she does have a smile reserved for him._

 _And Natsu found himself lost in their world, just him, Happy and her. Her lips and smiles remained in his mind the whole time, but he kept them there. They were in a war, and he would treasure this silly moment they have before he would go._

 _The bandage around his arm reminded him of his job, and the training he went through for the sake of his family. For Lucy. He would fight for her._

* * *

Natsu panted, his mind blank as Happy trudged his way to the nearby water to wash his hands. His mind swarm with the words of Zeref.

' _I am your older brother...'_

 _'That's what you are, Etherios Natsu Dragneel...'_

 _' **E.N.D'**_

Natsu shook his head, gritting his teeth in frustration. No, they were all bullshit. Just words. Nothing more.

 _'If you kill me, you will cease to exist as well...'_

 _'Dammit!_ ' Natsu cursed, his expression torn more than anything else. He was lost, and this is why he prefer actions over words. They're nothing meant but to lead you on, bribe you, manipulate you, and they get stuck in your head playing with your mind until you just... Don't know anymore.

"Natsu," Happy called, sheepish yet still cheerful even after what they've just been through. They faced Zeref, possibly found out the truth of what happened on July 7th on the year X777. Who he really was...

But his best friend will always remain happy, for him.

"We'll always be friends, right Natsu?" Happy asked, like a child seeking for reassurance. In times like this, Natsu deemed him as a child.

His and Lucy's kid.

Despite his inner turmoil, Natsu smiled, glad to have someone like Happy by his side at all times.

"Yeah," Natsu was surprised, yet not as the same time when the blue exceed marched up to him and hugged him around the middle, and he smelt the tears pouring out of those doe eyes.

Natsu felt himself crumble. Zeref's words got into Happy, and for that he'll pay... But if what he said was true, then he'll die too. And he couldn't do that to everyone. Not to Happy.

Not to Lucy.

Because he swore. He swore to be there for her, protect her... She was already his everything and he was lost on how that happened.

Imagining Lucy crying, her soul ripping if she found out, or if she saw him dead —whichever comes first— he couldn't take it. His fault or not, Natsu can't inflict that kind of pain for her.

And his thoughts turned back to what they were doing just hours prior. Or was it just awhile ago? It seemed like it was another lifetime. They were just goofing around, and he was focused on her lips.

Sometimes, Natsu wondered, if she noticed. Because, he certainly has no experience to be stealthy. And certainly no experience to this...field. But he couldn't help himself. He thought, the way when those very lips would quiver, pale and blue as she screamed in agony and turmoil when he—

' _No,'_ Natsu closed his eyes. ' _Just no.'_

Looking down on the still sobbing Happy, Natsu felt his fire in him waver, yet come back again.

Happy and Lucy... Fairy Tail.

That's his life. They represent him. Not Zeref as his brother, or E.N.D. He's Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. Probably — not to brag but really — the strongest dragon slayer in history.

Whether what Zeref said was true or not, then to hell with it. He's not alone.

Mavis, Gramps, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, the Thundergod tribe, Sabertooth and the other guilds, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Happy...

Lucy.

Igneel.

He has everyone. And he'll find a way to defeat Zeref once and for all. And he'll tell her... Tell Lucy everything. And he'll be here. For her, for Happy, for everyone.

But he's not good with words. Not that much.

Thinking of his previous thoughts about someone's lips, Natsu smiled, hugging Happy back. He'll just kiss her then. For God knows how long, he have always wanted to feel those, and what it tastes like.

His Lucy.

"Yeah, Happy."

* * *

 _ **A/N: aaannndddd that's a wrap.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, and for adding this to your alert. I really am flattered, and I just get all giddy writing Natsu like, he's growing from having a crush to actually falling in love.**_

 ** _THANK YOU EVERYONE_**


End file.
